Rescue Mission
by Blue Angel76
Summary: A threat towards Emma from Regina leaves her in a frenzy to protect Henry. But, as she might be able to protect him during the day, who will be able to protect her at night? Now in her sleeping state, how will she be able to keep Henry safe and protected? Rated T to be safe! Review's are love!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fair people of the internet! How have you been? Sorry I haven't written a lot in a while, but my mind has been filled with this show, so the only way to make room for more ideas for my writing? Write about this show! So not only have I started a short story series of it, but this also came to my mind, so I decided to start a real story! I hope you enjoy!**

Emma Swan was walking casually down the street to get to her parent's house. While Emma did have a car, its sudden break down prevented her from taking it. She found that strange, since she had made sure to take extra good care of it. With her Bug's condition, it should be riding smoothly and perfectly fine, so Emma found it strange how it suddenly wouldn't start. While walking, she couldn't help but notice her son's adoptive mother, Regina, walking toward her with an accomplished smile on her face. Emma walked a little faster to meet up with her, wondering what had her in such a good mood that night. "Regina!" She called once they were in an ears shot from eachother.

She saw Regina's smile grow bigger, as if this is what she wanted, as she stopped in front of Emma. "Miss Swan, you're just the person I wanted to see." She says, still smiling.

"What's up? Is it something about Henry? Or are you reporting a crime?" Emma asked, those were the only two reasons Regina would start up a conversation with her, most of the time it was Emma who did the talking.

"No crime, this is about my son, Henry." Regina replied.

"Actually, he's not your son, he's mine." Emma replied, not liking the feeling she had in her gut. She didn't know why, but she had the feeling Regina wasn't up for friendly chit-chat.

Regina laughed a bit, still smiling. "Well, not yet, but he will be soon." She said, making a chill go up Emma's spine.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, now feeling protective.

"I'm tired of being left on the sidelines, Emma. Before you came to town, I was happy. _He_ was happy, I was his mother. Now, I simply want my happiness back." Regina replied, putting her hands in front of her, folded together.

"You have Robin, though." Emma replied, shifting her weight to one foot.

"Well, yes, but he still doesn't fill the hole left in my heart. Only my son can fill that hole. And I will do _anything_ to get Henry back." Regina said.

"Henry is _my_ son. And I will not take you threatening him." Emma replied, suddenly feeling rage going through her body, and her stomach curl together.

"Oh, that wasn't a threat, Miss Swan. That was a warning. I will get Henry back, no matter what I lose for it. And then," She paused with laughter, "I will have my happy ending."

"I thought you changed, you were good." Emma replied.

"I was good, but good won't get Henry back in my arms. So good luck Miss Swan, good luck." With that, Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Emma determined. Pulling out her phone, she quickly found David's number, calling it.

"Hello?" David's voice came through almost instantly.

"David! Where's Henry?" Emma asked immediately, since that was the first thing on her mind.

"He's sleeping, why?" David asked, suddenly sounding worried.

"Because, Regina, she's, she's back to being the Evil Queen. She want's Henry back, and I'm willing to fight through hell to protect him." She heard David sigh before replying.

"Yeah, well, the Underworld is the only place we haven't been, let's try to keep it that way." He replied. "Where are you? Are you on your way here?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, but my car broke down. I think that might have been her doing too." Emma replied, now thinking back to it.

"Where are you? I'll pick you up in my truck." David replied.

"I'm in front of Granny's, but that's not necessary." Emma replied.

"Yes it is. With Regina's threat, well, it worries me. I don't want her to hurt you, so just go into Granny's and wait for me there, okay? I'll have Snow watch over Henry to keep him safe." David replied.

"No, Dad, I want as many people at the loft as possible. I need Henry protected." Emma replied, as usual her only thought on her family and not herself.

David felt his heart flutter and suddenly he was on cloud nine when his little (or not so little) girl called him Dad. However, he knew he had to bring himself down as he took in a deep breath to reply to Emma before she hung up. Suddenly a hand went over his and he looked over to see Snow taking the phone.

"Emma, listen." Snow said in a very motherly tone, which surprised Emma because she was expecting to talk to her Dad, not her Mom. "I know you're worried over Henry. But trust me, both me and your father are to, we know what the Evil Queen can do, but right now, the fact that she threatened our daughter," Snow paused, taking in a deep breath as she looked into her husband's eyes, "That worries us too. So you will be getting a ride, please wait in Granny's for your father. I'll stay and watch Henry." She finished.

Emma knew she couldn't talk her parents out of this, so taking a deep breath she finally agreed before walking into Granny's. She ordered some cocoa to help her wait when a certain pirate's voice came through her thoughts of what Regina had told her.

"Aye, love, you sure you want nothing stronger?" Hook asked as he sat down next to her with a smile. His voice made Emma jump as she looked over. Seeing as it was him, she took a deep breath before replying. **(In this story, Robin and Regina are together but Hook and Emma are not.)**

"No, I want to stay concentrated." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Am I witnessing Swan, as in the Savior Swan, thinking of a plan to save Storybrooke when Storybrooke was just saved? What's this about then?" Hook asked in a playful tone. If Emma was in the mood, she would have thought of some sly comeback like, "What's life without a little fun?" or something to set Hook straight. But, as she wasn't, she turned to him angrily.

"Hook, I am not in the mood to deal with you and you're flirting, okay?" She snapped.

"As much as I want to love, that wasn't flirting. That was me makin' a joke." Hook replied, a smile playing on his face as Emma just growled and cursed under her breath.

"I am not in the mood to joke either." She said, accepting the cocoa that Ruby held without saying a word, although she chuckled at the thought that the two fought all the time like some old married couple.

"Well then, maybe you're in for a late night stress reliever? I could help you out if that's what you need." Hook replied, not being able to resist the comeback.

Emma glared at him, and Hook knew his remark was a bit too soon. "Sorry Swan, I'll be a gentlemen, what's wrong?" Hook asked.

Emma threw him a side glance that was filled to the brim with confusion. "Am I witnessing the pirate caring for something else then getting revenge on his crocodile?" She asked, completely serious.

"I've told you before, Swan, I can be quite the gentlemen." Hook replied. "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong, love? Or am I going to have to get you drunk?" He asked, a smile reappearing on his lips, "I'd prefer the second one." He added, moving with his hook a blonde curl from Emma's shoulder to behind her back.

"I've heard enough." A sudden protective voice cut through the conversation. They looked over and Emma gave a sigh of relieve when they saw David. His eyes were like daggers toward Hook as he walked over to Emma. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"I am, how's Henry?" Emma asked immediately, making a smile appear on Hook's lips once more.

"Ah, so this is about the safety of your lad, isn't it love?" He asked, looking over to her.

"You don't know that." Emma replied almost instantly as she threw a glare his way.

"As I said when we met Swan," Hook replied, turning his gaze back to the drink in his hands, "You're an open book." With that, Emma growled and looked to her father.

"Let's get going." She told him as a signal to get her out of there.

"Alright, don't forget to pay." David replied. Emma nodded and took out her wallet only to see a hand come out and grab it.

"So you're stealing from me now?" She asked as she traced the arm down to Hook with her eyes.

"I know better than to steal from a lady," He replied, "This was just the easier way to pay for you." He added, giving Ruby the money for her cocoa.

"You, don't have to do that." Emma said, watching Ruby hesitate to take the money.

"Aye but I do love, for as I said back in Neverland," Hook replied, standing up, "I will win your heart." With a brush with his hook, the pirate staggered off, leaving Emma's wallet on the counter, and her utterly speechless as she remembered the day he had said that.

 **No flashback! You should have seen the episode, if not, go watch it! I don't want to give away anymore spoilers! Please review, positive or not positive feedback, or just give me ideas for how to pursue this story! And if your confused with how this stands as of to which part of the series, I'll fill you in on what I've taken out of it.**

 **First off, they've already gone to Neverland to get Henry, and while Killian and Emma kissed there, she's still ignoring her feelings for him. Neal is dead, leaving Emma utterly and completely heartbroken. Regina and Robin are together, so that's good. Now something has made Regina go evil again to try and get her son back. What that is? Well, *chuckles* we'll just have to find that out, now wont we? Please review! See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I have returned! This idea for the story came to me so I had to write it down before I forgot! So please enjoy and don't forget to review! After all, reviewing is love! Lol, anyway, enjoy!**

"Emma, are you alright?" David's voice suddenly dived into Emma's thoughts as she processed what Hook had just said. She began to think that his promise to her on that island was coming true. He was slowly winning her heart, slowly easing her walls to crumble. Shaking that thought out of her head, she took in a deep breath before grabbing her wallet and turning to the eyes of her worried father.

"Yeah. I just need to see Henry again." She said, telling herself that Henry was the reason she was feeling this. That Regina's threat had made her venerable for that one moment. But a voice deep in her head told her otherwise. Shaking her head and crushing that voice, she walked out of Granny's and straight into the back of a pirate. He turned around to greet her.

"I see you couldn't stay away from me." He said with a smile.

"In your dreams, pirate. I was just going to see my son." Emma replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Aye, love, mind if I tag along?" Hook asked, earning a surprised look from Emma.

"Why?" She asked, "Aren't you going to try and kill the crocodile again or something?"

"I've given up." Hook replied, "Seeing as he is your son's grandfather, I'd hate to cause the young lad pain." Emma looked at him with curiosity. Finally she shaking her head after a few moments of silence, she replied.

"Fine." She said, "Just don't cause any trouble with my dad."

Hook smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it, love." He said just as David walked out of Granny's. He gave one look at Hook before looking at Emma.

"You ready to go?" He asked. Emma nodded before raising a finger towards Hook.

"I told him he could come to see Henry." She said.

David looked at him with a glare before stepping closer to him. "Try anything pirate, and you'll be on your death bed." He warned him before walking to the truck. Emma rolled her eyes and followed him, also being followed by Hook. They climbed into the truck and drove off, the car ride silent the whole way there.

Finally arriving at their destination, Emma basically trampled over everybody to get out of the car and was soon inside the building before anyone even had the chance to close the car door. "What's got her so eager?" Hook asked.

"Regina threatened her about Henry. She's worried sick." David replied as he began to walk past the pirate and into the building.

"So that's what's on Swan's mind." Hook said under his breath as he followed David to his apartment. Soon arriving, they opened the door and walked straight in, just in time to see Emma bolt up the medal stairs to the room her and Henry shared.

Snow ran up to her husband and kissed him before muttering something about her being worried sick about him. Hook just shook his head and went to follow Emma up the stairs before feeling a hand grab his shoulder. He turned around to see David's eyes like daggers staring at him. "You try anything, pirate." David let the sentence hang because he knew Hook got the point.

"I wouldn't with the lad in the same room, mate." He replied before shrugging out of the protective fathers grasp and walking up the stairs. He watched Emma stroke Henry's hair before kissing him on the forehead. He slumped over to her with a smile on his face. "Aye, love, seems you were more worried than I thought you were. Your father told me about Regina's threat." Hook said as she stood up.

"Yeah, well can you blame me? She directed it straight to my _son._ You'd be lying if you said you wouldn't worry." Emma replied as she sat on her bed.

"Aye, I would be." Hook agreed, sitting in a wooden chair.

"See? If it's enough to make a pirate worry, then it's enough to make the savior worry too." Emma replied.

They sat in silence for a while, watching Henry before Emma ended up falling asleep. Hook noticed it when she started shivering. With a chuckle he pulled out the blankets and covered her up, seizing her shivers instantly. With a smile Hook went down the stairs to where David and Snow were talking at the dining table. "How's Emma and Henry?" Snow asked when she noticed Hook's presence.

"Both have fallen asleep." Hook replied, sitting at the dining table with them.

"Alright then you can leave now." David replied.

"As much as I'm sure you hate to admit, you'll need everyone you can get to help you with the Evil Queen, mate." Hook replied, "Now, what's the plan?" He asked. David growled under his breath, and Snow took his hand.

"He's right, David. We could use his help." She said. David glared at Hook before leaning back in his chair.

"Fine." He said, "Got any ideas?" He asked. They spent the rest of the night planning and soon they all ended up going to their beds. David made sure that Hook fell asleep on the couch before going to bed with Snow.

 _-=A Few Hours Later=-_

A poof of smoke went off in Emma and Henry's room, revealing Regina once it cleared. She smiled warmly at Henry before putting a sleeping spell on him, which she planned to remove as soon as she'd done what she needed. Pulling out a bottle she'd gotten from Gold, she dumped the blue liquid down Emma's throat. Emma woke up as she felt it in her mouth. As her natural reaction, she swallowed before realizing what happened the last thing she saw was Regina's huge satisfied grin before the sleeping curse was put into action. Regina kissed Henry on the forehead before swiping her hand over his body, to which he went back to normal. Another poof of smoke appeared as Regina went back home.

 _-=Morning, 11:00 AM=-_

Everyone was now awake, except Emma, as they sat around planning their next move. Henry had already gone to school, so they were free to talk without worrying him. "Why is Emma still sleeping?" Snow asked, noticing her daughters presence missing.

"I don't know, she did have a bad night." David replied, looking up the medal stairs.

"I'll check on her." Hook said, standing up. "And not to worry, as the gentlemen I am, I won't try anything on her while she's asleep." He added, reading David's mind.

"You better not." David muttered under his breath as Hook trudged up the stairs.

"Rise and shine, love." Hook shouted as he shook Emma. Receiving no response, he shook her again. Trying a different tactic, he went to her ear and said, "Swan, Regina's got Henry." Still receiving no response, he began to worry, His finger went under her nose to check for breath. He got none. "Swan?!" He exclaimed, now freaking out. "SwAN! SWAN!" This sent David and Snow straight up the stairs and to Emma's side in an instant. Now surrounding her, they began to do everything possible to try and wake her up.

"Who did this?!" David exclaimed after about a half hour.

"Regina." Snow breathed when she realized what was going on, "She put her under a sleeping curse."'

 **Shorter chapter, but I couldn't help myself from the cliffie! It was the perfect way to end the chapter! Please review with any feedback whether it's good or bad or an idea and I might take it!**


End file.
